


Scars AU

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Everyone have scars from the past, this doesn't mean they can be cured.





	1. Part 1

When Adrienne was just a kid, she had a very happy family. She had a good and handsome, and a kind and understanding mother.

But it all disappeared after a plane crash. Adrienne survived, but her parents didn't. The crash didn't take just her parents but also her humanity.

Adrienne was forced to live her life with dozens of scars burning her entire body and had to wrap herself in bandages because her scars scaring others.

When she lost her last hope that she could find someone to accept her as she is, a boy appeared in her life. He didn't care about her scary scars and he always calls Kitten because Adrienne always wearing a black jacket.

He was everything for her, her god, her prince, but for an unknown reason, he left, and Adrienne remained alone again.

Third person P.O.V.

"Adrienne, it's time to wake up!" An old man with white hair and brown eyes said.

The blonde girl lay in bed and tried to wake up. She got out of bed, stroked her black cat, Plagg, and dressed in black clothes. She took it and went out of her dark room.

Adrienne was covered in bandages, and the only thing that could be seen was the eye of the emerald hidden behind a couple of blonde suits.

The man hugged his adopted 17-year-old daughter. "Have a good time at school, sweetheart, this is your lunch."

"Thank you, Liam." She muttered and walked out of the house.

\--------------

Marin is the most popular guy in school and all the girls want to be with him.

Perfect boy, perfect family.

He will become a great designer.

Marin P.O.V.

"What a beautiful day!" I said as I got out of bed. I got dressed, I stroked my cat, Tikki, took my stuff and went downstairs.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" I told them. I took my lunch and went to school.

\--at school--

When I got to school, a bunch of girls came to me.

"Marin, be my boyfriend!"

"No, be my boyfriend!"

"Stop you two, he's going to be my man!"

"He will be me!"

"NO!"

As the girls quarreled between them, I sat in my seat.

"Hi, dude. You saw you got stuck with the girls again." Alim said as he trolled to me, I rolled my eyes.

"Maritrash, being with the girls again? What a dog!" Clovis said with a disgusted face and walk away with Sebastian.

"Marin, did you hear we're going to have a new student?" Alim asked me.

"I didn't " I said

"Teacher said that's a girl." Nina walked in and said.

"Class, please sit down! We have a new student!" Teacher came in and said.

A blonde girl with bandages on her face walked in.

Everyone started to whine about her. She looks like a mummy ....

Her name is Adrienne Agreate.

This name is familiar ...

...Adrienne ....Adrienne... Adrienne ...? Kitten?

She looked at me.

"Kitten? Is that you?" I asked her.


	2. Part 2

Her name is Adrienne Agreate.

This name is familiar ...

... ... Adrienne Adrienne Adrienne ...? Kitten?

She looked at me.

"Kitten? Is that you?" I asked her

"P-Pr-Prince?" She stuttered and ran over to me.

She hugged me tightly and I hugged back.

I could feel that the girls were staring at us and Alim was smirking.

"Prince I missed you! Where have you been ?!" She asked as she pulled off.

"Kitten, I think we should talk about this later." I whispered into her ears

\--later the school--

"Marin we needed to talk!" Alim shouted and pulled me away from Adrienne

W-wait! "I shouted

Before Alim could pull me away anywhere, both of Adrienne's hands held me tightly.

"Please ... don't take him away from me ..." she muttered with tears in her green eyes.

"Kitten, I will not get away from you ... again ... you could wait me." I told her and walked away with Alim.

"So could you explain about 'your princess'?" Alim smirked.

"W-what? N-no! She's just my friend ... and I don't know if she's going to forgive me after all this years ..." I blushed and mumbled.

Adrienne POV.

I was so happy that I finally found my prince but not until these girls came to me.

"You're Adrienne right?" One of them said and stared at me.

"Yes, so what?" I said.

"Stay away from him!" Other girl said.

"What if a say no?" I asked.

I'm not afraid of them. I'm not gonna let anyone to tame Marin from me.

But I didn't see the knife that one of the girls hid behind her.

Third person POV

As Marin did talking with Alim, he then walked to where Adrienne said she would be

But then he heard some screams. Did Adrienne get into trouble? He thought in his mind. After all, she had hugged the popular guy in front of a class of girls ... He was worried.

He saw her but she was covered in blood, even some of her old scar were bleeding. There were people who were remembered as a stalker, were fainted on the floor

S-She won? He thought unbelievably

"Are you ok ?! Adrienne ?!" He screamed and ran over to Adrienne to check her wounds. It was not like any of the minor wounds that he made was a child, it was deep!

"What happened?" He hugged her and he began to cry on her shoulder. He could not help. The one he loved was injured.

"They told me to stay away from you ..." she said as she wiped the tears. He looked up and tried to say someone but her words cut him off

"But I didn't ... because I can't stay away from you anymore." She said. Her eyes were soft, unlike the gloomy eyes when she came to school. He smiled and hugged her.

"Silly kitty ..." he said.


	3. Part 3

Marin POV.

It's been two years after that "accident". Adrienne and I have been dating but it is kind of different.

Flashback

Marin I need to tell you something ... she said as she held my hand tightly.

Yes? I asked.

I'm leaving... she said.

What?! I yelled.

Marin calm down! I don't mean that I'm leaving you! I'm just going to have a "trip". I'll come back. She told me.

When will you come back? I asked.

I don't know... maybe days, month or even years...she said.

It's ok... I'll always be your side... I said as kissed her cheeks .

the End of Flashback

From that day on, I haven't saw her.

Earth to Marin! Are you even here! Alim yelled and waved his hand in front of me eyes

Oh yes! What is it? I asked.

I'm asking you to go to the party with me! Alim said

Aren't you going with your girlfriend? I mean I can't go when I don't have the sheet. I told him

Ohh... you're right... too bad for you. Alim said as he petted my shoulder.

It's fine I don't really liked those events. What about we go back to my house and watch some movies? I asked.

Sure! I want to watch horror movies. He smirked

Fine... I mumbled.

-to Marin's home-

Mama,Papa, I came back with Alim! I shouted.

Welcome back. Someone sent you a suit and a letter.My father said as my mother took the bag to me .

I took it out when I'm in my room with Alim.

It was the most expensive suit I have ever seen. It's was a red suit,a black shirt and a ladybeetle theme mask.

And the letter said:

Dear Mr. Marin

You have invited as the special guest. I apologize for the late coming invitations letter. For apologies we had sent you a suit with this letter. The event will be hold in the weekend. Please be sure to come to the event.

Sincerely the host

Wow dude you have been invited as the special guest! Alim said.

Guess I need to join this. I laughed nervously.

-in the weekend-

I got dress in that suit but I don't really know why but that it... fitted perfect. It was just like this suit was made for me...

-to the event place-

As I was strolling around this place bumped I into someone and he is Clovis.

Marintrash! What are you doing here?! He yelled at me.

Clovis I got invited.I told him.

Whatever.You have your mummy girlfriend, you won't fight with me. He said as he walked away. Just then I saw Alim with his girlfriend Nina.

Hey, dude! You look nice! He said.

Thanks bro,you look good too! I told him as I looked at his orange suit.

Suddenly the lights went off and the spotlight went to the host couple.

Hello everyone, my name is Felicia. The female host said.

And I'm Brian. The male host said.

Today's event was hold for my sister who I finally found last year. Felicia said.

But she is quite shy. Let invite her inside! Brian said as everyone clap their hands.

And then there is someone that wore a black sleeveless evening dress with light green lace. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

Then I looked back to my glass of wine.

When will Adrien came back to me...I thought to myself and sighed .

Then I heard someone talking.

Hey I'm Clovis Bourgeois. I'm the son of the mayor. It is nice to meet you? Clovis said but to the end she walked away...to me!

Wanna dance?

M- me? I asked as I pointed to myself and she nodded.

I took her hand and music started. As we are dancing, I could notice that how much he looked like Adrienne.

Golden silk like hair and emerald green eyes. But just not her because her face only one scar between her eyes and I didn't see any more scars .

Marin, who do you think I am? The girl suddenly asked.

I- I don't know... by the way how do you know my name? I asked.

Looked like I really made myself way different... She muttered as she released her hair band her mask as everyone gasped. Under the mask...

A-Adrienne?! I said.

Hello, handsome. She smiled.

Where have you been?! I said angrily but I hugged her. I'm so happy to see her again.

I went to China to meet my long lost sister. She said.

What happened to you?I asked as I touched her face.

I have done the plastic surgery as my scars are still removable. She said. What do you think? Adrienne asked.

It feels weird as I have never saw your face like this... but you looked beautiful. I said and flirted a bit as she laughed.

So my prince thinks I'm beautiful. So would you want to date this beautiful kitty again? She said and smirked

Yes of course! You silly kitten! I hugged her..


	4. Part 3

Marin POV.

It's been two years since that "accident". Adrienne and I have been dating but it is kind of different.

Flashback

"Marin I need to tell you something ...Q she said as she held my hand tightly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm leaving"... she said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Marin calm down! I don't mean that I'm leaving you! I'm just going to have a "trip". I'll come back. "She told me.

"When will you come back?" I asked.

"I don't know... maybe days, month or even years..."she said.

"It's ok... I'll always be your side..." I said as kissed her cheeks .

the End of Flashback

From that day on, I haven't saw her.

"Earth to Marin! Are you even here! "Alim yelled and waved his hand in front of me eyes

"Oh yes! What is it? "I asked.

"I'm asking you to go to the party with me! "Alim said

"Aren't you going with your girlfriend? I mean I can't go when I don't have the sheet." I told him

"Ohh... you're right... too bad for you. "Alim said as he petted my shoulder.

"It's fine I don't really liked those events. What about we go back to my house and watch some movies?" I asked.

"Sure! I want to watch horror movies. "He smirked

"Fine..." I mumbled.

-to Marin's home-

"Mama, papa, I came back with Alim!" I shouted.

Welcome back. Someone sent you a suit and a letter.My father said as my mother took the bag to me .

It was the most expensive suit I have ever seen. It's was a red suit,a black shirt and a ladybug theme mask.

And the letter said:

Dear Mr. Dupain-Cheng

You have invited as the special guest. I apologize for the late coming invitations letter. For apologies we had sent you a suit with this letter. The event will be hold in the weekend. Please be sure to come to the event.

Sincerely the host

"Wow dude you have been invited as the special guest!" Alim said.

"Guess I need to join this." I laughed nervously.

-in the weekend-

I got dress in that suit but I don't really know why but that it... fitted perfect. It was just like this suit was made for me...

-to the event place-

As I was strolling around this place bumped I into someone and he is Clovis.

"Maritrash! What are you doing here?! "He yelled at me.

"Clovis I got invited."I told him.

"Whatever.You have your mummy girlfriend, you won't fight with me." He said as he walked away. Just then I saw Alim with his girlfriend Nina.

"Hey, dude! You look nice!2 He said.

"Thanks bro,you look good too!" I told him as I looked at his orange suit.

Suddenly the lights went off and the spotlight went to the host couple.

"Hello everyone, my name is Felicia." The female host said.

"And I'm Brian." The male host said.

"Today's event was hold for my sister who I finally found last year." Felicia said.

"But she is quite shy. Let invite her inside!" Brian said as everyone clap their hands.

And then there is someone that wore a black sleeveless evening dress with light green lace. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

Then I looked back to my glass of wine.

When will Adrienne came back to me...I thought to myself and sighed .

Then I heard someone talking.

"Hey I'm Clovis Bourgeois. I'm the son of the mayor. It is nice to meet you." Clovis said but to the end she walked away...to me!

"Wanna dance?"

"M- me?" I asked as I pointed to myself and she nodded.

I took her hand and music started. As we are dancing, I could notice that how much she looked like Adrienne.

Golden silk like hair and emerald green eyes. But just not her because her face only one scar between her eyes and I didn't see any more scars .

"Marin, who do you think I am? "The girl suddenly asked.

"I- I don't know... by the way how do you know my name? "I asked.

Looked like I really made myself way different... She muttered as she released her hair band her mask as everyone gasped. Under the mask...

"A-Adrienne?!" I said.

"Hello, handsome. "She smiled.

"Where have you been?!" I said angrily but I hugged her. I'm so happy to see her again.

"I went to China to meet my long lost sister." She said.

"What happened to you?"I asked as I touched her face.

"I have done the plastic surgery as my scars are still removable". She said. 

"What do you think?" Adrienne asked.

"It feels weird as I have never saw your face like this... but you looked beautiful." I said and flirted a bit as she laughed.

"So my prince thinks I'm beautiful. So would you want to date this beautiful kitty again?" She said and smirked

"Yes of course! You silly kitten!" I hugged her..


End file.
